Daniel Lamb
Daniel Lamb was born on May 29th, 1963 and lived in San Fierro until he graduated from San Fierro University in 1985 with a degree in biochemistry. A year later he found work as lab technician for Green and Becker Pharmaceuticals Inc. and worked there for three years. After that, in 1989 he became a research associate for McKenzie Druchner Inc. until he begun working for the Project. He became one of the top scientists for the Pickman Project and invented a drug called Cortexa. He was married and had two kids, a girl and a boy, but at some point went into great debt and volunteered for an experiment, which his family disapproved. He had a second personality planted in his mind artificially called Leo; however Leo took control over Daniel. Daniel was a scientist with the Pickman Project but ended up locked away in the Dixmor Asylum for the Criminally Insane for six years, before escaping during a power outage. Daniel has a second personality in his mind by the name of Leo, an assassin and serial killer who "helps" Daniel in killing everyone the Project sends after him. (Taken from Wikihunt) Battle vs. Cliff Hudson (by ThatRandomGuyFTW) The battle starts with Daniel walking through a unopened area of a mall. Cliff is watching him from afar. Daniel then hears in a loud booming voice "Name and rank soldier!", Daniel turns around and sees Cliff is steadily advancing. Leo then appears and tells him to kill Cliff. Daniel is hesitent until Cliff charges at him with the Machete and misses. Knowing now that it is kill or be killed Daniel pulls out his Light Handgun and tries to fire at Cliff, however he sees that Cliff is missing. All of a sudden Daniel sees a Road Flare drop, he is distracted and does not see Cliff coming from behind. He turns around and gets Roundhoused Kicked in the face, stumbling back he fires all of his ammo at Cliff who has taken cover behind a wall. Cliff seeing that Daniel is out of ammo charges he is however hit by Daniel's Crowbar. Taken back Cliff readies his Pipe Bomb, Daniel realizing what it is begins running. Cliff throws it and it explodes close to Daniel, however Daniel is unhurt by the explosion. Daniel gets up, but is shoved into a mirror. Picking up one of the Glass Shards he tries to attack Cliff, he however constantly misses. Daniel drops the shard and decides to run away, Cliff however is right behind him. Daniel then climbs a ladder leading to a unfinshed second floor, Cliff follows him. On the second floor Daniel finds a Fire Axe and uses it to try and kill Cliff, he dodges it and tries to kill Daniel with his Machete. Both however fall through the floor. Daniel gets up slowly, he is however impaled in the back by Cliff's Machete, who had got up first. Removing his weapon, he cleans the blood and shouts in victory. WINNER: Cliff Hudson Expert's Opinion Cliff's superior combat experience as a Vietnam War vet allowed him to get the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason Bourne (by Elgb333) No battle written WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion While Daniel had an advantage in weapons, Jason was better trained, healthier mentally, the better strategist, and quicker thinking. Daniel Lamb was certainly more brutal and willing to kill, but Jason was just as prepared to pull the trigger and his faster speed enabled him to do it quicker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Assassins Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Human Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors